NOBODY IS TOO YOUNG TO LOVE.
by Nue-kun
Summary: Mamoru is younger than Usagi... Can they stay together?


NOBODY IS TOO YOUNG TO LOVE.  
By: Tsukiyono Nue  
E-mail: Nue-kun@zipmail.com  
Rated: R  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to offer this fic to my wonderful husband. Hope you enjoy and please send me your opinions. And Sailor Moon belongs characters to others... I just borrow them from time to time to expand on the love and romance between them...  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Mamoru!!!"  
A young and tall black-haired man with almost inexpressive blue eyes turned back to see who was calling him. It was Motoki, his best friend. In truth, his only friend.  
"Mamoru, you have to help me."  
"Hello for you too, Motoki." said Mamoru ironically.  
"I'm sorry but I am desperate. A guest is arriving today at my home and I was going to take Reika to the cinema. Can you take her there for me?"  
"Your guest or Reika?" continued Mamoru still ironically.  
"Reika, of course. This guest is very important to my mother. She is her best friend's daughter and is coming to stay a few days with us."  
"School?!"  
"No. She already finished school, I guess. Look, I have to go. Thank ya!"  
Motoki went away rushing. Mamoru found it interesting to have a date with his best friend's girlfriend, once that he would be alone again. He phoned Reika when he arrived at home. He wanted to know more details about the date but received the notice that the girl was ill and was going to stay in bed for a long time. Disappointed, he fell on the sofa and turned the TV on, but fell asleep.  
He woke up with the telephone ringing. It was Motoki, who wanted to know if he could really go to the cinema and Mamoru told him that Reika was ill.  
*That's a pity... I'll visit her later... Look, why don't you come here and have dinner with us today?*  
'Well, it's better than doing nothing', thought Mamoru. He accepted and went on to get ready once he was still in school uniform. He moved to his bedroom to get some clothes and than to the bathroom to take a shower. That day had been very tiring at school and all he wanted was to relax. Once completely naked he stared at the mirror and saw himself. His body seemed to change everyday. He remembered that when he was leaving the orphanage less than one year before, his chest wasn't so strong and his arms and legs weren't so thick. He smiled appearing to like those changes but blushed moments later, trying to cover his nakedness from his eyes.  
He took a fast shower but realized that while drying himself, he was slowly sliding the towel through his body. Liking the feeling he closed his eyes, absorbing all the good sensations that it was giving him. He wished he could think on someone, but it wasn't possible. As he had never experienced love, there was nobody inhabiting his youthful imagination. He opened his eyes and faced the cold reality. He looked around at his empty flat. Had he ever been loved? In his mind there was just a big smudge and nothing more. How can someone live without remembrances? A tear ran trough his face and his mouth felt its salty taste. He just placed the sadness in the depths of his soul, a specialty of his, and got dressed or he would be late for sure.  
Half an hour later, Mamoru was arriving at the Furohata's house.  
"Oniisan!! Why are you so late?!"  
It was Unazuki, Motoki's younger sister, hugging him. Mamoru liked that little girl. Maybe she was his never-had younger sister. The girl took him to inside.  
"Mamoru-kun! I thought you were not coming anymore..."- said Motoki's mother hugging him.  
"I'm sorry, Furohata-san. That wasn't my intention."  
"That's all right. The important to me is that you are here now. Come, I want you to meet someone. Usagi-chan, this is the boy I told you."  
A young woman with long golden hair tied in two "odangos" stood up. Mamoru was delighted with her beauty. Her blue eyes were so clear, so pure, celestials... The young man was dazed. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life. He didn't even know what to say.  
"You might be Mamoru, right? I heard a lot about you. I am Tsukino Usagi. Pleased to meet you."  
"Chi-chi-chiba Ma-mamoru... i-it's a ple-pleasure..."  
"Mamoru is like one of my children, I take care of him since he was very small."  
"Obasan told me your story... I feel sorry for you... It must be hard for a boy like you to go trough such a bad situation."  
The dinner was calm. Mamoru hardly could say a single thing so nervous he was. Usagi was just the most comprehensive person that Mamoru had ever met before. She seemed to understand the suffering that the boy had experienced. After eating, they all went to the living room, where they kept on talking.  
"Soon you will be leaving school... Do you know what will you study at university?" asked Usagi to Mamoru and Motoki.  
"Physics. I love physics." answered Mamoru, completely caught by Usagi's beauty, and asked "And you, Tsukino-san?"  
"I've already finished it."  
"Usagi-chan had never been a good student on school, but surprised everybody on high school and graduated at university with merits"  
*University? She doesn't seem so old.* thought Mamoru. Usagi blushed at the praise, *Oh, God, she becomes more beautiful when she blushes...*  
It was already later than 10 o'clock. Usagi advised Mamoru to go home because he was going to have class on the following morning and shouldn't be late.  
"Trust me, it's not good."  
Mamoru went home and for the first time in his life, he didn't get sad about his empty house.  
On the following day, at school, Motoki met his friend walking on the moon.  
"Earth calling Mamoru, Earth calling Mamoru. Mamoru, are you all right?"  
Mamoru was thinking on that blond-haired angel that had stolen his young heart and didn't notice Motoki.  
"Motoki!? Haven't seen you arriving."  
"My mother just loved the dinner yesterday... she said that you and Usagi-san were getting on with one another..."  
*And that we are a perfect couple* dreamed the boy.  
"... and as Usagi-san don't know the city... mommy asked if we could be her guides while she is here. Are you in?"  
*What a silly question! Yes, of course!!*  
"I don't know... I'm worried about my study. Maybe on the holidays..."  
"Oh, come on! Tell me what are you truly going to do if not watching TV and eating frozen pizza?"  
Mamoru laughed. He loved to be difficult, to pretend to be the intellectual kind. His heart was shouting for him to accept the proposal but his mind was telling him to wait a bit more. He just couldn't understand this new feeling, this more than wonderful sensation that Usagi causing in him. Mamoru knew that if he let his heart to control himself he would be always complaining and would be an awful company.  
"Ok. Tell your guest that we are going to show her our dear Tokyo."  
"Alright. I call you later to arrange it all."  
Some days passed by and Motoki haven't phoned yet. The poor young man couldn't sleep well anymore so much he was anxious. A thousand things were disturbing his thoughts: From Usagi going back home to she discovering about his feelings. Doubts, thousands of doubts. Mamoru thought he would get sick if he didn't receive Motoki's called but he was shy of calling him too. Suddenly the telephone rang. Mamoru was going to take a shower and ran back from the bathroom almost falling on his way.  
"Yes?"  
"Mamoru? It's Motoki. How are you?"  
*Oh, Motoki, stop with the greetings and go ahead to the point.*  
"Usagi-san is asking if you can go out today. She didn't want to ask before because she thought you were going to travel on your holidays..."  
*Travelling? Why would I travel with happiness so close to my reach here?*  
"Come on, Motoki... to where would I go? What's more the tests are just so near."  
"Tests? Can you only think about these things? I'm going to introduce you to some of Reika's friends you're going to quickly forget about the tests."  
* I have interest for no one but my Usako.*  
"Ok, let me take a bath and I'll be right there. See you later."  
When the boy left the bathroom and was crossing the living room to reach his bedroom his eyes glanced at a magazine left on the table. There was a photo of a red sport car in the magazine and Mamoru thought: *When I get my driving-license I will buy this car and call her for a ride.*  
He stopped with that thoughts because he didn't wanted to stay even a minute longer away from his beloved. He hurried up and soon was there.  
And things were like that for a bit more than a month. The three of them were meeting almost everyday. And then, when Mamoru's birthday was near...  
"So, your birthday is next week? We must have a big party..."  
"No, Tsukino-san. I don't like parties."  
"Usagi"  
"Ano??"  
"You may call me Usagi, Mamoru-kun."  
Mamoru floated for a few seconds. He thought that they were already enough close for him to call her by the first name but he still wanted the permission to do such. Now it was given.  
"You are going to be 16..."  
"17. I'll be 17 on the 3rd."  
"17, right. It's a special occasion. When I became 17..."  
"Usagi-san... how old are you?"  
"Mamoru! Haven't you ever been told that it's rude to ask a lady's age?!"  
"It's not a problem, Motoki-kun. I'm 26."  
Knowing her age brought Mamoru back to reality. When he remembered each moment that they were together it was like exploding inside with happiness. The two were so close, so much more intimate. He hadn't hidden his happiness when he was mistaken as her boyfriend while they were walking by the streets. Even younger, he was taller and his body was developing fast. He was already calling the girls' attention. They were saying that his eyes were incredible, his hair so soft... The praises were nice but had no worth to the young man if they were not said by Usagi, his small moon's rabbit.  
Now he was going to meet her at the cinema. Seemed like Motoki had had an argument with his girlfriend the night before and didn't want to go out then. Meet her alone... he was shivering only thinking about that. *Calm down, Mamoru. You have to control yourself... have to control yourself...*  
When he noticed his hands were touching his body, feeling all it's changes, while his mind was absorbing all the wonderful sensations he was discovering. Love, passion, pleasure, fear and anger were mixing in and becoming an explosion of feelings. Mamoru couldn't understand what was happening to him. He had never touched himself so intimately like he was doing now. He was both scared and wondered. And in the middle of those explosions there was only one image kept intact: Usagi. He was imagining she was there with him. Those were her hands touching him, her whispers he was hearing. That hand around him was not his but her, that small and delicate hand, so perfect he was ashamed of what he was doing. He tried to stop but he was already so close to that incredible explosion he was feeling to approach, so close...  
A shout.  
Coming from the depths of his so long anguished soul.  
Mamoru found himself laid on the bathroom's floor, sweating and gasping for breathing; tired but feeling incredibly well.  
When he recovered he realized that he was late and would have to hurry up.  
"Usagi-san, sorry for my delay!"  
Usagi faced him and smiled. Such a perfect smile that Mamoru was almost taken to the sky. He had to control himself but all the sensations of a small time ago came back stronger.  
"Mamoru-kun, are you alright? You are so pale..."  
"No... I'm ok... Let's go?"  
Inside the cinema only by being by her side, alone, was a great opportunity to Mamoru. He wasn't able to pay attention to the film, only to her. But Usagi noticed the boy's look at her.  
"What's wrong?" asked her with an innocent smile. "Is there something on my face?"  
Mamoru was hypnotized. He drove his hand trough her face's outline, to Usagi's amazement, and was approaching his lips to hers.  
"So pretty..." he softly whispered.  
And he kissed her.  
Usagi got up in a jump, she put her fingers on her lips and was staring at the boy stupefied.  
"Mamo... Mamoru-kun... why have you done that?"  
The cinema was not crowded, but she had to run away in order not to do a scandal. Mamoru followed her.  
"Why have you done that?"  
"I... I... am sorry..."  
Usagi was facing him but he was staring down at his feet.  
"Look at me and answer my question: why have you done that?"  
"I love you..." murmured Mamoru.  
Usagi thought she had misheard. She asked him to repeat louder and he did that.  
"I love you! Since the first time I saw you... I fell in love with you..."  
"Hold on! Do you know how many years are there between us?"  
"I don't mind! I love you and that's only what matters..."  
Both were stunned. Usagi was drove this way because she had never heard such statement before. Mamoru, because he had never acted this way.  
"You can't... I... I... can't..."  
"Why not? Just because I am younger?"  
"I have someone to come back to... someone of my age..."  
Mamoru's world shacked strongly. So she was already compromised! Mamoru felt unwell, he thought he would die at that very moment.  
*Someone owns her heart... someone owns her heart... someone owns her heart...* his mind couldn't stop repeating.  
Mamoru felt his eyes getting wet with emotion. He couldn't believe that his Usako loved someone else.  
"I love you... that's all for me..."  
The boy ran away leaving Usagi behind. The tears were falling freely; the sadness was tearing his chest. When he arrived at home he laid on the floor and threw himself in the pain he was feeling.  
*It can't be... it can't be...*  
Mamoru had never cried so much as he did that night. On the following day he woke up with his eyes blazing, his head as heavy as stone and a big hole deep in his heart. His heart just couldn't, just didn't want to accept what had happened. The young man didn't go out of home for almost a week, in depression. He was not answering phone calls or the doorbell.  
So, one day, Usagi showed up. He, a bit reluctant, invited her to get in.  
"I came to see how you are and because... I need to talk to someone..."  
"Yo-you can t-talk to me... Usagi-san."  
He was a little afraid. After all, they were alone and he feared to lose his control. Mamoru got worried when Usagi began to cry.  
"My boyfriend... he... broke up with me. He sent me a letter saying he loved me no more."  
Seeing her there, so vulnerable, so fragile... Mamoru brought her to his arms, trying to comfort her. Usagi, even feeling so down, didn't give up. She tried to get out from the young man's hug but he wouldn't set her free. Mamoru dried her tears and touched her face.  
"I would never make you cry... and who did that do not deserve you. Stop crying, please... tears do not match with you."  
He wanted to kiss her but she walked away. He didn't give up, held her tight and touched her lips with his. Surprisingly, she kissed him too, increasing that kiss' duration and intensity. In the end she broke free and shouted:  
"Stop that! You know we'll never be together!"  
"I don't care... if it'll be a second, an hour or a night..."  
"But you are only a boy... a child..."  
He stood up, held her hands and said, in deep conviction:  
"Can't we forget that for this night?"  
He kissed her again. Before she could do a thing to stop him, he toke her on his arms, walked to the bedroom and laid Usagi on his bed. Mamoru smiled a cynical smile. He was gazing Usagi's blue eyes, wide opened in surprise when she felt his body comfortably comming over hers. Mamoru took a finger on her down lip, witch was shaking a lot. Her eyes closed while he was exploring her body's curves. The girl's blue eyes were glowing with desire.  
"I can't let this perfect opportunity to pass by, Usako..." he said, while his finger was skidding through her lips, loving to feel those soft lips agains it. Ussagi slowly passed her hands through Mamoru's hair feeling all its softness.She felt her blood beginning to boil at an impressive speed. Her mind seemed to spin while her own desire was shaking and singing inside, answering the call of his unstoppable passion. Usagi was a bit scared because she had never felt so intense feelings before.  
Mamoru's finger stopped to move on her lips and Usagi opened her mouth and gently began to suck it, making Mamoru to shake intensely.  
"Usako... what are you doing to me?" he hoarsely asked, watching her to suck his finger.  
Usagi stopped and rose her head to look at him. With the hands still placed on his hair she strongly pushed his head against hers.  
"Mamoru... please stop talking and kiss me," she said asking and ordering on the same time.  
"I thought you would never ask," he whispered a moment before his mouth possessed hers in a deep kiss. He kissed her as a hungry man, throwing all his hidden passion and feeding on her kisses.  
She moaned in answer, rocking tightly with her arms. She could feel Mamoru's hands skidding freely through her body, exploring her curves again. Desire was a revolting uncontrollable fire and Usagi was kept, trapped inside these flowing flames of intense heat and passion.  
Mamoru stopped the kiss, his breath was heavy and soundly. Usagi watched wordless while he was opening her dress' fastener. Centimeter after centimeter he slowly took the dress' shoulder straps from her shoulders, exposing her soft skin to his intense gaze.  
Usagi still couldn't believe on what she was doing but helped him to take the dress all away and laid in front of him wearing just her white silk knickers. She could see his eyes staring at her body. She knew he had never been so intimate with any other woman before and blushed a bit, giving him permission to feed at her. Her breasts were bigger because of her strong breathing and her nipples were erect under his careful observation. She blushed more when she noticed his eyes were focused between her legs, on the center of her existence, that suddenly heat in intense excitement.  
"You are absolutely beautiful, Usako.", he sighed, while his hand moving against one of her breasts.  
"Absolutely... beautiful..." he continued, his fingers passing by her nipple's extremity, in an almost tormented caress.  
Usagi's answer was a frustrated groan driving her hands to stop him - no, to keep him doing that caress. Her legs moved aside when her inner heat reached the boiling point.  
Mamoru stopped with his caress in order to take out his clothes, feeling suffocated by them. Piece after piece, every piece of clothes felt on the floor, making a forgotten pile.  
Usagi felt that her lungs were going to explode if she held her breath longer. Under the little light that was getting in through the window she could see his exposed skin, every feature, from his face to his already broad shoulders, coming down to the soft marks on his abdomen and to his long legs, available only to her eyes. It was almost a privilege. Her glance passed, hesitatingly, by his body until under his waist, stopping for a long moment at his erection, so explicitly project from his body.  
*Everything came this far* Usagi perplexed thought while was still fascinated with Mamoru's body.  
"Usako... touch me --" Mamoru softly asked, but the words sounded as a groan and he kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hand and guided her fingers around his manhood, showing her the movements that pleased him.  
Soon, Usagi could feel him trembling with her movements. She felt powerful with the ability of her hands to make him moan and tremble under her fingers. When Mamoru felt he could take it no more - afraid of freeing his seed before he could give pleasure to her - he held her hands and kissed her again. This time he could feel her hesitating fingers touching his shoulders, his back. He sighed and said she could touch him wherever she wanted. On this moment Usagi felt as a virgin on an experienced man's hands, even realizing that the situation was the opposite. She was rewarded with his soft exclamations and the spasms from his body as an answer to her caress.  
In a strange way Usagi felt a little lost when Mamoru took out her knickers, but it didn't matter when he placed his finger between her legs in order to explore and to taste her sweat nectar. All by the same time, they were kissing and caressing each other, Mamoru loving to learn and Usagi loving to teach. And when Mamoru's lips were teasing and kissing her nipples again they realized that they have reached the point to which their bodies had been tired of waiting. Mainly Mamoru's body.  
The request shown at her eyes couldn't be ignored so Mamoru placed his body between her extended legs and quickly guided his manhood inside her heated chamber, falling Usagi's instructions. Once it was done both were crying as one. Their hands held each other's tightly in a way it couldn't be said who was who: they were only one being. The boy was both scared and amazed; he just didn't know what to do. Usagi understood that and began moving showing him what should be done. So Mamoru began to go deeper inside her, in a rhythm only of his, originated at his instincts. The only important thing was that moment - a moment frozen in time to Mamoru and the woman under him and held in his arms - and the movement of the two bodies. And when he reached the limit, from where he couldn't return, she was there sighing for him.  
"Open your eyes, Mamoru" she hoarsely said, feeling his body beginning to spasm, as her body was, feeling his powerful penetration to inside of her body when they faced each other. He understood and cried her name. Perceiving this, her body began to unite his in a mutual passion. It was her touch caressing his face; it was not an illusion just as it was before. Now his sensations were more real, with Usagi herself there. To the young man it was too much to be real.  
"Usako..." he moaned and passionately kissed her again, while his seed was thrown deeply inside of her body.  
Usagi pressed her nails against his back when she felt her climax coming. The boy tried to lay into her arms but she ended laid into his. Mamoru slept as soon as his breathing came back to normal. He was in heaven and didn't want to come back. It was so good to be with her in his arms, it had been so good to be inside of her... For the first time in years he slept well.  
In the morning, Mamoru turned to the bed's side where Usagi was supposed to be sleeping and found nothing. He rapidly got up and found her getting dressed.  
"Usako? ...where are you going?"  
"Usagi. My name is Usagi..."  
He found that strange but said nothing.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going away... Obasan might be worried about me..."  
"Stay... Phone her to say where you are and come back to me."  
She faced him. Her eyes were red like she had cried.  
"Can't you understand? I'll go now and won't be back."  
Mamoru sat on his bed, a little scared.  
"What happened, Usako?"  
"I already told you that my name is Usagi!" she shouted "I did an unimaginable mistake and I can't correct it."  
"Mistake? Haven't you liked what we have done? My inexperience made it bad to you..."  
"That's not truth. I liked it, it was very good... but we shouldn't... we shouldn't... You are just a little boy..."  
He got exalted. He got up from the bed caring not to his nudity.  
"Little boy? You are always repeating that I'm a little boy, a child, but you came here and didn't opposed to what we have done!"  
"In a moment of weakness." She said turning her face. She didn't want to see him.  
"Look at me! You came to my home because that scoundrel you called your boyfriend broke up with you. I tried to comfort you and we... we had..."  
"I know! I... know... But we can't be together. I still love my boyfriend... and you... You are the same age as Motoki and he is almost a son to me."  
"Get out of here... I want to see you no more. Forget about me, forget that we have ever met and forget about what happened last night... Erase it from your memories... Get out of my face."  
Usagi was really upset with Mamoru's hard words but she went away. She had lots of things to explain to the Furohata and didn't want to be even more late. Mamoru, by his turn, fell in deep depression, practically dying to the rest of the world. Seemed it was becoming a specialty of his too.  
Some days later the telephone rang and the electronic secretary recorded the massage.  
"Hi, it's Mamoru. I can't answer right now, leave your message after the beep."  
*Mamoru, it's Motoki. Where have you been? Usagi-san is going back home today and I was thinking if you didn't want to come with us and take her to the train station. We'll be there at three.*  
*Back home?* thought Mamoru after listening to the massage *So she is going to disappear at all...*  
He looked to the clock. In a short time his greatest love would be leaving. He got his coat and ran to the meeting place.  
By this time Usagi was saying good-bye to the Furohata at the station:  
*Looks like he is not coming...* she thought.  
"Come to visit us more often, Usagi-chan. And next time, bring your family."  
"Yes... I'll do that."  
The train sounded its siren. It was time to go. Usagi delivered the last hugs and dried the tears from the little Unazuki's eyes, who was already missing her "one-chan". She glanced back a last time, hoping he would be there.  
"Why haven't Mamoru-kun came? You haven't forgotten to phone him, have you, Motoki?"  
"No, I haven't, Oka-san. I left message at his electronic secretary for three times."  
Usagi got her bags and started to move in the train's direction. Then she heard a called, a known voice.  
"USAGI!"  
She turned back and saw a speeding Mamoru arriving.  
"I'msorryIdidn'twanttosaythatforgivemedon'tgoawayIloveyou..." he said, mixing up the words.  
"Calm down... calm down... I didn't want to go without saying good-bye to you."  
"Don't go... don't go away..."  
Tears began to fall from his eyes. Mamoru gave her a red rose, still a bud.  
"Oh, there was no need..."  
"This bud will grow up and while it's shinning, my love for you will still be here..."  
Usagi was thrilled. She allowed him to hug her and felt her blouse to get wet with his tears. They heard the last called of the driver.  
"I have to go..."  
"I'll never forget you. I'll love you forever."  
"Hardly, I think... tomorrow you won't remember of me..."  
Usagi kissed the young man's forehead and got inside the train. Trough the window she saw Mamoru being comforted by his friend Motoki and felt her heart to get heavy. Thinking about the boy, she concluded that she had never been loved so much than at that night. And she liked it.  
  
  
  



End file.
